<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebration To Remember by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864314">Celebration To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar trying to remember what happened the night before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Jafar (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebration To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Captain Hook's Flying Ship prompt: OUAT characters. I picked Jafar and came up with this short drabble.  I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jafar rolled over in bed as he collided with a warm, female body lying next to him.  He blinked.  Jafar remembered the celebration party the night before. He and Miss Granger drinking from the spiked punchbowl that the Weasley twins spiked beforehand. </p><p>He pulled the covers up, seeing they were naked, and she was sprawled on top of his body cuddling him for warmth.</p><p>He laid his head back and smiled.  Massaging her sweaty, naked back.  <i> Well, it's evident that we did do it last night.</i> He licked his lips in anticipation for what's to come once she is fully awake.</p><p>His mind flashbacked to...<i> where they were kissing as they entered his chambers. She had magically spelled all their clothes away, gently pushing them towards the bed. His arms wrapped around her body as they found a position they liked.  Hermione had straddled him, kissing him all over before he thrust up into her. She moaned in pleasure as they kept in rhythm.  Jafar flipped them over, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on.  They orgasmed hard together.</i></p><p>She yawned and stretched, causing him to grow hard. "Hermione, dear. Do we have class today, or is it the weekend?"</p><p>She glanced at the calendar. "Weekend, love.  We have the whole weekend to ourselves."</p><p>"Wonderful."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>